In recent years, leakage of personal information has become a major social problem, and various management systems have been developed to prevent the leakage of personal information (for example, see patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-106965). Note that in the present specification, the specification, claims, and all drawings of patent document 1 are incorporated as a reference.